It is known that beverages are marketed, delivered and sold in a variety of different types of containers. The type of container utilized may depend on several factors, including, for example, the consumer for which the beverage is being marketed towards, the distribution channel(s), and/or the quantity of beverage being sold. In this regard, beverages marketed towards consumers are often distributed in plastic bottles. Unfortunately, however, a large portion the plastic bottles are disposed of as waste. While recycling efforts have increased, the bottles are purchased and consumed in areas where recycling is not available or feasible. Furthermore, plastic lids used for sealing the bottles are generally not recyclable and end up as waste, or worse yet, as litter throughout the environment. Additionally, these wasteful plastic bottles are also marketed and sold as “multi-packs” in which further packaging, such as shrink-wrap and/or cardboard must be utilized to contain individual bottles together as a multi-pack. Thus, such prior art delivery mechanisms generate a vast quantity of unwanted and unneeded waste.
In addition to having an adverse environmental impact, most prior art containers use valuable space, both in the retail environment and at the end-users' location, such as their homes. Past systems, known as “post-mix” systems, attempted to alleviate some of these drawbacks by selling concentrated beverage syrups designed to be diluted with a liquid, such as water. While known post-mix systems reduce waste associated with other delivery mechanisms, such as plastic bottles, these systems require large, expensive systems that are too complicated and cumbersome for use by consumers other than retail establishments that sell large quantities of beverages. Even for such establishments, the knowledge and costs required to maintain these conventional post-mix systems is inconvenient. Furthermore, past systems are known to require calibration on a regular basis to ensure that the correct amount of syrup is properly combined with the liquid. In this regard, any miscalibration or failure of the machine is often only discovered after several customers complain about the taste of the beverage and further time is required to check and fix the ratio of syrup to liquid.